


You Know When You're Doing It Right

by Krasimer



Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [26]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I refuse to change the story now, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, I started this ages ago, M/M, Minor Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Overwatch Family, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Sombra is a good guy, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sweet Jesse McCree, Team as Family, before we had more Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: But they were all here, now. Morrison stood up, clearing his throat. Immediately, the chatter stopped. “We have a mission,” he told them. “It is a mission we have been talking about for some time, leading up to it. We have been preparing, we have been doing our research. It is no secret, now, that the UN betrayed Overwatch in our early days. Not to us, at least.”
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/509745
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	You Know When You're Doing It Right

There was nothing he could do but stare.

Jesse McCree was a simple man, really. He liked what he liked, enjoyed the little pleasures in his life. Seeing Hanzo with the sides of his head shaved, buzzed almost clean, was one of those little pleasures. The haircut had taken an already-gorgeous man and made him even more so – it highlighted the shape of his jaw, the angle of his cheeks. The salt-and-pepper was on display as well.

Jesse sat next to him, leaning into his shoulder. At the head of the table, Reyes had his arms crossed over his chest. “Jesse,” he said in a tone Jesse had heard a hundred times before. “You had better pay attention.”

“I will, boss,” Jesse forced himself to look up.

Away from Hanzo.

Under the table, however, their hands twined together. A small smile curled the edge of Hanzo’s mouth. The rest of the team filed in quickly, each of them sitting down with barely any fuss. Hana and Lúcio sat up front, going silent the moment they sat down. They were a unified front, it seemed – the young celebrities at the front of a battle across the world. The young revolutionaries.

Lena flitted in behind them, pushing out a chair next to her. Amélie followed only a minute later, her hair still bound up, her clothes the ones she practiced dancing in. Winston trailed in behind her, a stool dragged into position for him.

Jesse looked up at Jack, seeing the man nodding as they all entered.

Mei and Zarya were next, followed by Torbjörn.

Symmetra, finally healed enough to speak without the slight rasp in her voice, breezed through the door. Jesse watched as she sat down, glancing back towards the door. She crossed one leg over the other, her posture predator-ready when Reinhardt, Angela, and Sombra walked through it. Sombra had her hands bound in front of her, still, but she was looking at a screen that Angie had in front of her. Fareeha and Ana trailed at the back of the pack of them, speaking quietly.

Roadhog and Junkrat were the last to enter.

Jesse had been so focused on Hanzo, lately, that he had stopped watching the changes in the newer arrivals. He had been worried about Genji and about keeping his lover calm – too worried to track the changes.

Junkrat stood up straighter, now, glasses perched on his nose. In his hands, he held papers, a tablet, a couple of pens. He dropped into a seat and leaned briefly into Roadhog’s side, nodding at something the other man was muttering. He wasn’t twitching as much, anymore. Angie was good at what she did – PTSD treatments and medication of various types for his mental health, alongside whatever treatments were needed for the physical issues the man had faced.

Radiation poisoning was awful.

But they were all here, now. Morrison stood up, clearing his throat. Immediately, the chatter stopped. “We have a mission,” he told them. “It is a mission we have been talking about for some time, leading up to it. We have been preparing, we have been doing our research. It is no secret, now, that the UN betrayed Overwatch in our early days. Not to us, at least.” He leaned forward, putting his hands on the edge of the table. “I know this seems bleak,” he continued. “Trust me, I _know._ This is something of the worst we’ve ever had to face. Recovering information that tells us we were betrayed, that our enemies were directly funded by the people who created our organization in the first place…It stings.”

Reyes put a hand on his shoulder, nodding when Morrison leaned into the contact.

“But,” Morrison reached up to put his hand over Reyes’. “We just have to regroup. We gather together, we work together. No one alone,” he looked up at all of them and Jesse saw, for just a moment, the blond-haired and blue-eyed leader he had once been. The poster boy for peace and justice, as Reyes had called him.

He’d been drunk at the time, laughing about it the entire way, but he had been happy.

Sol de Oro, Reyes had called him when no one else had been listening.

“We have to work together,” Reyes spoke up. “Talon was created by the same people who created Overwatch. Who created Blackwatch. Blackwatch was founded to give Moira a place to recruit experiments. Those who were on the roster for it,” he gestured at himself, at Jesse, at Amélie, made a vague twitch towards the medbay where Genji was still trapped in a bed on Angie’s orders. “Were fodder for her experiments.”

“This was sanctioned,” Morrison cleared his throat again. “The UN funded Talon, allowed Moira free reign as far as her experiments went. They gave orders for Cionaodh Walsh to do what he could to disrupt the partnership between Overwatch and Blackwatch.”

Jesse felt himself tense up.

Hanzo’s thumb swept over the back of his hand, trying to soothe, but he couldn’t focus on that at the moment. “What?”

“Walsh was implicated in the explosion on the Swiss headquarters,” Morrison turned to look at him. “You knew this already, Jesse. What you didn’t know, what we found when we searched through the files even further, was that he was given the mission to turn Gabriel against us. To coerce him into joining Talon, no matter what it took.”

“I was made into Talon’s experiment,” Reyes clenched his jaw. “There were alterations made. They stripped out parts of me to make way for what they wanted.”

“The fight we are in,” Morrison moved to stand immediately next to Reyes. A unified front. “Is not just against Talon. It is against the people who created Talon. The government is responsible for this. This is our mission,” he looked around the room again. “Take it or leave it, this is where you leave if you disagree with anything said here and now. Their system is rotted to the core, it cannot be saved. The corruption has grown so great that it cannot be ignored and we _cannot_ allow it to go on, growing unchecked.”

“They disbanded Overwatch when it became clear we would not follow their orders, would not hop and skip and jump at their every word,” Reyes nodded. “We were scattered because they were scared of us. Like Jack said – if you want off this ride, you leave now. Last stop before everything goes.”

The room remained silent.

And still.

Hana glanced around, her eyes narrowed as she took in each of them in turn. A fighter, that one, Jesse thought as she nodded. “I am staying,” she lifted her chin, a fierce sort of pride in her gaze. “I have always been at the front of the fight to keep people safe,” she laughed, shaking her head. “This is not any different.”

Lúcio nodded. “My home is filled to the brim with misfortune and darkness,” he made a face. “I am _not_ about to back down just because I faced a little bit of that hitting closer to my heart than I have for a while.”

Zarya just leaned back in her seat, planting her feet firmly on the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow, then looked at Mei. The other woman nodded, mimicking her pose. They both turned to look at Winston, at Lena, at Amélie. Lena shook her head, leaning her arm on the edge of the table. “All of my stuff is here, now,” Winston muttered. “And I do doubt that you would get anywhere without me.”

“Besides,” Amélie chuckled. “Where else would we ‘ave to go?”

“Yer all idiots,” Torbjörn added in. “But yer my idiots. I am not leaving.”

“For me as well,” Reinhardt laughed. “My friends, I would not dream to leave you at a time like this. I will never give up. There is still a fight in me—Ha!” he reached his hand out to Ana, smiling when she took it. “I will see this to the end.”

Ana nodded, putting her other hand on Fareeha’s shoulder. “We have already discussed this,” she spoke softly. “We are both staying.”

“I think you would fall apart without me,” Angela looked up from her screen, a small smirk on her lips. “All of you have this terrible habit of getting injured in the worst of ways with no regard for how difficult it is to heal the damage.” She reached out and took Fareeha’s hand, smiling at her girlfriend. “Besides. Do you know anyone else who can read shorthand?”

Sombra, pale and strained, looked up from the screen in front of her as well. “I…I’m staying,” she nodded once, then looked back down at the tablet. “I need answers.”

Off to her left, studying her intently, Symmetra stared at Sombra. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, her lips pressed tightly together. “I am staying,” she turned to look at Morrison and Reyes, taking a deep breath. “This is where I belong, now. All things must remain in balance – the government you served is no longer in balance. This must be corrected. I will help correct it.”

Roadhog and Junkrat nodded almost in-synch. “I walked away twenty years ago,” Roadhog’s voice was a deep rumble. “I don’t intend to do that again.”

“And I jus’ got access to a whole array of supplies,” Junkrat’s grin was almost feral. “New things to create, ta put together! Ain’t leavin’ ‘less you can drag me away.”

All the eyes in the room turned to Jesse and Hanzo.

“Aw hell, Reyes,” Jesse looked towards the man he had always seen as something of a father. “You know I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

Hanzo’s smile was enough to tell Jesse what his answer was before he spoke. “You have saved my brother’s life,” the words were gentle, the quiet flare of his temper peeking through at the end. “You have given me and Genji something to strive for, a purpose beyond what we were taught. There is a fight that needs all hands and we would be cruel to walk away when that fight needs us.” He glanced at Jesse. “I am staying.”

Reyes and Morrison looked gobsmacked, like they hadn’t expected the little family they had gathered to stick with them.

All Jesse could do, once again, was stare.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a While. My life has been utterly tossed around, I moved just before a global pandemic hit, and I have not had time to really catch my breath between that and all my health problems hitting at once. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope someone out there is still reading this series.


End file.
